Cog Battle Tower
The Cog Battle Tower is a large tower of endless floors featuring all four known Cog types. The floors increase in difficulty by ascending order and is a survival-based challenge. The objective of the tower is to last as long as possible until there are no members of your team remaining, based primarily on skill and a little luck with level mixing. Announcement video In the announcement video for Toontown Apexhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MM6bvG5ospY, floors one through three are seen through the eyes of Deputy Ozzie Whistlepocket who completes the 3 floors alongside Neighbor. Difficulty System On January 5th, 2015, Toontown Apex released a video with brand new features and upcoming additions, fresh for the new year.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gw4qh-8CRWg One of these prominent features was the release of the fully implemented Cog Tower Difficulty System. This program is a survival-based challenge completely coded from scratch, with Cogs scripted for even the toughest of toons, in the most unreal situations. The update introduced unlimited floors, with Level 15 v2.0 Cogs lurking at the end! How long can you hold up? Toons who go above and beyond and break records will receive their spot on billboards, conveniently placed outside the Cog Battle Tower Lobby. Billboards have four different categories: * Solo Billboard * Duo Billboard * Trio Billboard * Full Group Billboard The billboards will be based on the number of toons entering the elevator, regardless of when they go sad. Their efforts still count, after all! Due to the extreme difficulty of the towers, almost always will only ONE toon be left standing. So if you die, you die trying. Gag Refills will be offered on certain floors. Small Toon-Up boosts will be awarded on landmark floors to award reaching that point. Similar to a checkpoint, but if you die you must start over. Floor Categorization According to the Difficulty System update, floors are basically unlimited. The objective is to hold up the longest, and the groups who survive the longest under each category are to be placed on the billboard. Floors are oriented in a certain hierarchy, from very basic levels on the first floors to extremely difficult levels ranging all the way up to 15 the higher you go. Floors are organized in this manner, all picking completely random cogs that set these specific dimensions every time a new group spawns: Floor 1: Level 1 Cogs Flunky | Bottom Feeder | Short Change | Cold Caller Floors 2-4: Level 2-3 Cogs Flunky | Bottom Feeder | Short Change | Cold Caller | Pencil Pusher | Bloodsucker | Penny Pincher | Telemarketer | Yesman | Double Talker | Tightwad | Name Dropper Floors 5-9: Level 3-5 Cogs Flunky | Bottom Feeder | Short Change | Cold Caller | Pencil Pusher | Bloodsucker | Penny Pincher | Telemarketer | Yesman | Double Talker | Tightwad | Name Dropper | Micromanager | Ambulance Chaser | Bean Counter | Glad Hander | Downsizer | Backstabber | Number Cruncher | Mover & Shaker Floor 10: SKELECOGS BEGIN Skelecogs start mixing in with regular cogs. (Normal cogs will start calling in unfinished Cogs for support.) Floors 10-19: Level 6-9 Cogs All Cogs that fit these levels have a chance of showing up in the Cog Batle Towers. Floors 20-29: Level 8-11 Cogs All Cogs that fit these levels have a chance of showing up in the Cog Batle Towers. Floors 30-39: Level 10-12 Cogs All Cogs that fit these levels have a chance of showing up in the Cog Batle Towers. Floors 40-49: Level 11-12 Cogs All Cogs that fit these levels have a chance of showing up in the Cog Batle Towers. Floors 50-99: Level 12 Cogs All Cogs that fit these levels have a chance of showing up in the Cog Batle Towers. Floors 100-120: Level 12 Cogs V2.0 All Cogs that fit these levels have a chance of showing up in the Cog Batle Towers. Floors 120-∞: Level 15 V2.0 Cogs Hold up for as long as you can! Trivia * The tower design is similar to the Cashbot Mints, and the elevators resemble Cog Buildings. * The tower has at least one speedchat phrase dedicated to it - "Would you like to go into the Cog Battle Tower?" *The code for level mixing is completely designed from scratch. It is one of the many areas of the game that will feature randomized Cogs and levels, based on a program that chooses them for you. Gallery Category:Cog Areas Category:Locations